robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revolutionist
The Revolutionist was a competitor from the first and second seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was a four-wheel driven, low cylindrical shaped robot which acted as a full body spinner with a set of steel cutting teeth around the outside. In testing, it ran at full speed into concrete with no damage sustained. It was decorated with the stars and stripes of the US flag and the team members wore matching costumes on the show. The Revolutionist was runner-up in the first season of Extreme Warriors, but lost in the final of its qualifying heat in the second season. It also represented the United States of America in The Second World Championship, but lost to the World Champion and eventual winner Razer in the first round. The team also entered Spin Doctor in Season 2 and Nickelodeon (where it was on a Tag Team with The Revolutionist). In addition, The Revolutionist was entered into Battlebots under the name Phrizbee and later into the Robot Fighting League under the name Shrederator. The team also competed in Robotica with a creation called Mechacidal Maniac. The Revolutionist also appears in the video game Robot Wars Extreme Destruction. Appearances in Merchandise *The Revolutionist/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) Robot History Season 1 In The US Championship, The Revolutionist faced Coffin-Bot, Bot-Ugly, Tricerabot, Unibite and Sobek in Heat Two. The Revolutionist got up to speed, but stopped spinning once pushed by Tricerabot. It pushed Sobek and Unibite despite this handicap, and shoved Coffin-Bot into a CPZ, before it tried attacking Tricerabot. The judges' decision was given to The Revolutionist, who faced The Brute in Round 2. Straight from the start of this bout, The Revolutionist took chunks out of Brute's wheels. Brute then stopped working, and was pitted by the house robots. In the Final, The Revolutionist met Panzer Mk 2. The Revolutionist tried to damage Panzer, but was pushed into Sir Killalot. It managed to escape, but drove into a CPZ, and was pushed into Dead Metal, who sawed through its frame. The Revolutionist was then flipped by Panzer, who won as a result. It was self-righted by Killalot, but was immobile for too long, and so was pitted by Dead Metal. The Revolutionist represented the Confederacy in the USA Civil War, and faced Sobek, representing the Union. The Revolutionist easily shredded the sacrificial tyre put on Sobek, and pushed it, but Sobek grabbed it by the teeth and pushed into the arena wall. It stopped spinning, but Sobek was attacked by Sgt. Bash. The battle went to the judges, who gave Sobek the win. The Revolutionist faced UK Series regulars Razer (representing the UK) and Diotoir (representing the Republic of Ireland) in the Second World Championship, along with Flensburger Power from Germany. It was chased by Razer, which crumpled it, before spinning and attacking the British robot, but it was grabbed hold of and pushed into a CPZ. Matilda separated The Revolutionist from Razer, but The Revolutionist was hardly seen again during the battle, Flensburger Power then suddenly stopped all together and was counted out, eliminating them from the judges decision at the end of the battle. The Revolutionist survived to the decision but lost on points as the judges gave it to Razer, eliminating The Revolutionist and Diotoir. Season 2 The Revolutionist started with a first round match against Trackzilla and The Gap. Whilst The Revolutionist got up to speed, The Gap flipped Trackzilla. The Revolutionist then hit The Gap, stopping it from moving. The Revolutionist then drove into Sir Killalot and stopped moving. However, Trackzilla was the first robot immobilized and was eliminated. In Round Two, The Revolutioist met Psycho Chicken. Psycho Chicken brought its egg into action, and the egg was destroyed. The Revolutionist hit Psycho Chicken twice, and rammed it so that one of the wheels fell off. The Revolutionist took advantage of this to tear off the Chicken's other wheel, and one of the castors underneath. Psycho Chicken was beaten, and the Revolutionist was through to face Propeller-Head in the heat final. Both Robots hit each other with their blades, before Propeller-Head drove over a CO2 vent. The Revolutionist then tore off Propeller-Head's spinner. The Revolutionist then pressed the pit trigger, but Propeller-Head drove out of the descending pit, before confronting The Revolutionist in a CPZ. The House Robots came in to attack, and in an unexpected turn of events, Propeller-Head pushed The Revolutionist into the pit to eliminate it. Nickelodeon The Revolutionist fought alongside Spin Doctor in the International Tag Team Terror competition in the Nickelodeon series. In its first round battle against Zanzara and Run Away, it stayed out of the action at first, but eventually immobilised both robots when tagged by Spin Doctor. This put the team through to the final against UK team Ming 3 and Rick. When it was finally tagged in, it started strongly, deflecting Rick away, but then hit Ming 3 at an awkward angle, which made it "jump" into the air. This slowed its spinning body enough for Rick to safely get underneath and flip it over, putting it out of the fight. Revolutionist and Spin Doctor lost the resulting judges decision. The Revolutionist also fought in the Mayhem competition. In the first round, it fought Rigby and Diskotek. Diskotek was immobilized after hitting The Revolutionist but came back to life after it was flipped by the floor flipper. The Revolutionist hit Rigby several times with its spinning body, ripping up its armour. It then hit Diskotek, breaking its wheel guard. Rigby and Diskotek were then put on the drop zone where they had tennis balls, golf balls and bowling balls dropped on them. The Revolutionist went through to the Ultimate Mayhem Final against Propeller-Head and Vert-I-Go. The team had put ropes on the top of the robot to tangle Propeller-Head's blade. But only a few seconds into the fight, The Revolutionist spun up and then crashed into Refbot, knocking out its power link and leaving it immobile. It was put onto the floor flipper and flipped before being pushed into the pit along with Vert-I-Go. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Season 1: Runner-up *Season 2: Heat Final Honours /http://http://www.teamlogicom.com Category:US Series competitors Category:US Finalists Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots that bore the US flag Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Full Body Spinners